


Pine Trees

by timeladyleo



Series: Herc goes to Zurich AU [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Herc goes to Zurich AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: For Creativity Night 26, prompt: pine trees/opposite/flight bag. Part of the Herc goes to Zurich au. Carolyn drafts Herc a letter.





	

_ We might as well be on opposite sides of the world. Switzerland is far away when one is used to someone being a short trip away. There isn’t an ocean between us, but there might as well be. I thought it might be easier to admit that I miss you on paper, but it isn’t. Nothing is easy to admit. You don’t know this, but I still have a flight bag full of your things for in case you come home and you need something.  _

_ I hope you don't mind me calling it home. Do you call Switzerland your home? Do you really mean it? Home, to me is where the things you love are. And you’ve said it often enough that you’ve made me believe it must be true. You’ve made me think that maybe I might think it too. I can’t decide if that makes me want you home more.  _

_ Arthur misses you every day. He never says it, but he does. Sometimes he mentions you, he does something and thinks “Herc would have loved that”. You’re one of the best things in his life. He's Much more emotionally open than me, but he still inherited my display of emotions. Sometimes I catch a look on his face that I’ve seen on my own many times.  _

_ It’s one of love, and one of longing.  _

_ I can’t wait for you to come home. I won’t wait at the airport for you. Perhaps it's selfish, but I couldn’t face the car ride. You’d probably either try and politely pretend to love Switzerland, or it would be silent, and the only sort of silences I want are comfortable ones. I’m not ready to have uncomfortable silences with you. I’m not ready for you not to be here. _

 

For the sake of completion, Carolyn wrote three more words onto the page, before firmly pressing a full stop to the sheet, watching the ink run a little. Carefully, she folded the paper in half, then again, and paused for a second. There had been no doubt where this letter was destined to go, but she couldn’t help but wonder if she'd ever have the courage to say any of those words out loud. 

She stood up, letter in hand, and carefully placed it on the fire, watching for a few seconds as the edges blackened and the sheet was wrapped in orange flame, taking the secrets and unsaid words with it. As it burned, she sat down and started a new letter.

 

_ Dear Herc,  _

_ It is almost Christmas, and so Arthur has found the pine tree that sheds most needles in all of Fitton. Snoopadoop loves it. I, however, as the one who has to hoover, do not. You get to be on hoovering duties when you come to visit.  _


End file.
